


A hopeful night to trick or treat!

by sans8642



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Implied and Real DR1 spoilers, Kyoko is spelt Kyoko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans8642/pseuds/sans8642
Summary: Trick or Treating time, since it’s Halloween, so Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki decide to have a night out.





	A hopeful night to trick or treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The bell chimed it’s usual melody, however it was not a welcome addition to the room of Byakuya Togami, who put his coffee down with a groan. Opening the mailbox, his both his assumptions cleared and his confusion grew larger. He unlocked the door to find two younger males, Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki wearing the most outlandish things he’s ever seen. In a way, he found this impressive, the only thing they were supposed to wear were either their uniforms or casual clothes they had brought to their new life. What confused the prideful man even more, was that the fact that the Sun was only reflecting off upon the Moon. He looked down on his company, something he does both figuratively and literally often around the two and began to speak. “What on Earth are you-”

“Trick or Treat!” The two then pulled out their own painted buckets, and held them out, which only confused him even more.

“I shall repeat my question, what on Earth are you two doing?” 

In response to the tired question, Makoto Naegi spoke up, who was currently dressed as a makeshift robot. “We’re trick or treating, Byakuya! Have you done it before?” 

The face of confusion turned into one of boreline disgust. “You clearly are an awful judge of character if you think that I would do something as foolish as go around to other people’s houses in order to extort candy from them. Why go around during the middle of the night anyway, wouldn’t it be easier to simply buy the stuff from the store?” 

Byakuya’s voice was somewhat harsh, but compared to how they knew him, he was being surprisingly nice. This caused everyone who knew him to silently agree to accept this as change, which wasn’t hard for anyone. All of this combined with other stuff meant that Chihiro Fujisaki, dressed up as a fusion of a witch (Male witches do exist, it’s weird but true) and a computer of all things, to simply giggle. “Because it’s fun! You get to dress up and hang around with people who you feel comfortable around. Plus seeing the night sky like this… it’s peaceful you know?” 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be-, you know what, nevermind. Just take this and leave before you make my room any colder.” He interrupted himself and tossed a couple of notes into each of the buckets, before closing the door, leaving the two to stand there in silence. 

“Does money even hold any weight anymore?” 

“Well considering how these buckets don’t feel any heavier, I don’t think so.” Makoto then giggled at his own little joke, which Chihiro could only smile at. “I think it’s the thought that counts anyway.” 

Chihiro got out the note and just waved it around in his hand. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t think Byakuya’s the type of guy to have any sweets around anyway.” Carefully placing the note back within the bucket, the young programmer then got hold of Makoto’s hand. “Come on, let’s see if anyone else has anything.” 

“Hopefully my luck pulls though for that.” After giggling at the obvious joke, the two of them peacefully walked along their track, usually keeping their eyes faced upwards, to see the stars shining peacefully across the night sky. 

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived at the second location. Most people would hate the fact that it took so long, but the two seemed happier after their odyssey. Once again, they rang the doorbell, and waited for the next person.

The person who came out wearing a suit, long lavender hair and wore black gloves, seemingly in an effort to keep as much of herself hidden from others as possible. “Trick or Treat!” 

There was a silence for a second as she processed what exactly was going on, before sighing. “I don’t believe it’s exactly in your best interests to be out trick or treating, especially since you two both have jobs to do.” 

While Chihiro’s face flushed into a rose red, Makoto had a smile growing on his face. “Come on Kyoko! It’s Halloween, the time where the air gets more creepy and where lots of creatures of the depth come out to say their “Hellos!”” 

However, as if to challenge the boy, her face suddenly turned serious. “Listen, I understand that you two really want to spend some time together. However, we have a responsibility that can’t just be done with childish dreams. The truth is, you two need to start acting like adults. Otherwise the world will know your weakness and hurt you badly for it.” 

“I-I mean, we’re not mentally adults you know…” Both of the young men’s faces turned into one of shock and most likely fear. Kyoko Kirigiri was a serious woman, sure, but she wasn’t this harsh. Not usually at least.

“Also, how did you make those costumes. I don’t believe you bought them, and I’m not sure if you got permission to use those boxes…” 

Chihiro was shivering at this point. Makoto wasn’t able to speak, but was clearly panicking over the witch-computer. “W-We found some boxes in the re-recycling, and n-nobody was using the paint so we-” Before he could finish, Kyoko went back inside and threw the two some candy. 

If they weren’t silenced before, now it was as if they had forceabilty had their mouths sewn shut. “Happy Halloween you two. Don’t worry about anything, I sorted it out. I just wanted to see how you’d react, seems I’m better at getting into the spirit of the holiday than I thought. I would advise going to bed at a reasonable time, but don’t be afraid to enjoy yourselves. It was your childish ideals that ended up saving us all in the end anyway. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to work.” She had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke, still serious, but not in a way that made the two turn into frozen statues. The door was quietly locked as the two stood like ghosts caught in a flashlight. 

It took a minute to snap out of their funk, and they immediately looked at each other. “D-Did Kyoko just pull a trick on us?” 

“No! That's not how you're supposed to play the game, Kyoko!” Makoto raised his voice to a semi-loud level, while chuckling his line out., causing Chihiro to giggle as well. 

“In the end, we got a treat anyway, right? Still she knew we’d be doing this. That’s impressive.” 

“That’s Kyoko for you. She’s always half a mile ahead.” The two responded to each other with awe sprinkled all over their voices, praising their friend behind her back. Makoto then looked at a watch. “Kyoko’s right though. We shouldn’t stay out too late. Let’s hit up one more house, and we’ll head back home.” Chihiro nodded as he walked along the trail that was the pavement. 

This terk ended up being shorter than the last, but all the same, they rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The last person they’d interact with was another girl, who was in causal clothes and a ponytail that defied all laws of gravity. She looked a little confused but this was in a more curious way than the other two. “Hey guys, what are you-”

“Trick or Treat!” 

She then grew a big smile on her face as she pounded her hand into her palm. “Oh, that makes sense! I was wondering why you’d wear silly costumes! Wait, why did you choose those costumes anyway?” 

“Well, we only had boxes and paint, so we had to make due with what we had. I thought it would be funny to have a robot hanging out with a programmer.”

“I managed to find a comfy hat as well, so I decided to put it on, and a computer was the easiest thing to make, so I went with that as well.” 

The two dressed up began to smile, as their friend began to giggle, but that changed in a split second. “All I’ve got are my donuts, and they’re getting harder to come by, so unfortunately, you’re going to have to trick me.” Her face soon turned into a pout, wanting to protect her donuts as a predator would protect it’s prize. However much to her shock, the two started to quiver. “G-Guys? What’s going on?” 

Then their faces turned red, as they struggled to speak well, until one of them managed to form words. “W-We didn’t actually plan any tricks… We were just going to walk away if they didn’t want to give us anything…” 

“O-Oh. Sorry guys. I don’t really think I have anything I can give you. Hehe, I can double check.” Her face turned to one of amusements, as she turned around to walk into her home. 

“W-Wait, Hina you don’t have to do that you know.” Chihiro managed to blurt out a statement, which Aoi Asahina didn’t even turn around to notice.

“No, it’s no big deal, really. You two looked so happy when you came to my door, I’d feel bad if I didn’t get you something. Besides, I’m already at the fridge.” Even though she was walking away, her voice got louder, so it seemed like nothing was really happening to the ears, although the eyes know the truth of the case. 

Then she walked back with two cans. “I have a couple of these spare. Giving how you two like to train, maybe you’ll get some use out of these.” The cans that were handed over turned out to be protein shakes, which while unusual, didn’t seem to faze the boys.

“Thanks Hina!” 

“No problem you guys! Hey, if you’re doing this next year, let me know, I’d love to tag along!” Makoto and Aoi’s enthusiasm managed to bounce off each other, therefore making the other more cheerful just by talking. The skill to do just that had always eluded Chihiro, even if he was able to do it as well, he just never got how it was so easy for the two.

Nevertheless, Chihiro was the one to speak up after the girl. “We’d love to have you as well Hina! Anyway, we’ve gotta get back to our place, see you!” All three of them began to wave as they went out of site, with the two not knowing if Aoi ever closed her door.

Eventually the two got back to where they were resting, and let the warm air take hold of them. “This is most likely the weirdest set of treats I’ve got from a Halloween trip.” Chihiro had already set his bucket down on the table and began to shuffle through its contents. 

Smiling, Makoto went down next to him and did the same. “I mean, compared to a lot of people, most of our friends aren’t the most normal people around. But I guess that’s why it’s so special, you know.” 

“Yeah, it felt so great just being out there you know.” 

“That’s because I got to be with you Chi.” Makoto said aloud, flinging his hand around him, as Chihiro began to smile even more. 

“I wish we could do things like this more often.” 

“I mean, I’d be a liar if I disagreed.” Makoto then gave Chihiro a small peck on the cheek, which the boy accepted with gusto. “Come on, let’s get these costumes off and head to bed.” Chihiro smiled, as the two tried to get their costumes off, which ended up being harder than expected, but when they did, they went straight to sleep, as the night of Halloween came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this to be a short cute (just like Makoto and Chihiro) fic because I felt like it. Didn’t really have a plan but hope you enjoyed. As for other things, I’m working on it, promise! Just trying to multitask I guess. Also using Ao3 website on the phone is an experience.


End file.
